The delivery of therapeutic to a target site is an important and often repeated practice of contemporary medicine. Target sites, where the therapeutic may need to be deposited, can be located in areas that are easily accessible as well as in areas that are more difficult to reach. When the areas are easily accessible a hand-held syringe or other hand-held device may be used to deliver the therapeutic. When the areas are not easily accessible, a remote delivery device or system may be used. These may include an endoscope working in conjunction with a catheter.